Choosing the Right Man
by Megasaiyan21
Summary: What really happened to Bulma and Vegeta during the three year gap while all the Z Fighters were training for the arrival of the androids? How on Earth did they got together in the first place? Was Trunks' birth a coincidence or a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

It has been less than a year since Future Trunks warned the Z-Fighters of the upcoming appearance of the androids. Piccolo joined Goku and Gohan with their training, while Tien and Chiaotzu trained somewhere in the icy mountains. Krillin, however, starting training alone at the Kame House, while Yamcha trained at the Capsule Corp. But instead of training really hard, he started regularly going out on a date with Bulma. She, of course, was more than happy that Yamcha finally decided to take their relationship more seriously after all those years. She couldn't tell what his main reason was for his decision to take their relationship to a new level (was it the thought of still dying by the hands of the androids, despite the purple-haired boy warning them in time?), but she couldn't care less, cause she was more than willing to move on. However, by then, she already started having feelings to another guy, who was none other than VEGETA. But she wondered, could a proud, temperamental, arrogant Saiyan ever have feelings towards her?

It was a busy summer Friday in West City. The temperature was very unbearable, and the people could hardly wait for their final day of the week at work to end, so they could all go to the beach to refresh themselves with a cool bath. However, one particular person had no time at all for such foolish desires. He was giving his best and trained really hard at 300 times normal gravity. His body was so filled with sweat, as if he came out from a sauna, while his body was also filled with cuts and injuries. He was in the gravity chamber, laying hit after hit in the mid-air at an unbelievable speed. If anyone saw him doing so, they would have thought he was out of this world; of course, they wouldn't be far from the truth. The one that called himself the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, was breathing very hard and felt like his body couldn't take it anymore, and unless he turned off the gravity, he would be crushed alive within moments. So, barely managing to even walk, he reached the machine's control unit, and lowered the gravity to zero. Suddenly, he became light as a feather, and stood up firmly, while stretching himself easily.

"I wonder how much stronger I've become, now that I managed to master 300 times normal gravity?"-he thought-"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Even though he was very weakened, he activated six small, red, round shaped training robots, which Mr. Briefs built him not so long ago. As they lifted in the air, Vegeta fired the biggest purple ki blast he could at them. The robots instantly raised their ki shields and started ricocheting the blast first between them, while suddenly, one of them shot it back at Vegeta. But Vegeta didn't want to take the blast just yet, so he punched it back right at them, then teleporting himself between them. The robots started ricocheting the blast between them again, sometimes firing it towards Vegeta, whom easily teleported out of the blasts' way. However, as they closed in on him, it became harder and harder for him to dodge it. Just then, the gravity chamber's door has been opened from the outside, while Bulma came in. The robots immediately noticed her and aimed the ki blast at her. Vegeta realized that unless he did something, the blast would literally fry her, so he suddenly teleported in front of her. Facing her, looking at her madly, he took the ki blast head-on, or better yet, "back"-on, as the blast exploded as soon as it hit his back, the explosion throwing both him and Bulma outside the chamber. They both fell on the grass, with Vegeta on top of her, while he barely managed to stand up from the much pain. However, after quickly recovering from the shock, Bulma got very excited after seeing her body touching Vegeta's until he got up and furiously started:

-Woman?! What the hell were you thinking entering the chamber like that?! You know darn well, the gravity would instantly crush you when it's activated, so explain yourself, NOW!  
-I'm not deaf you know, so you don't have to shout so loudly! Either way, when I peeked in, I saw you standing in front of the control unit, turning the gravity off, so I presumed that it would be OK to enter. You were pretty beaten up, so I thought you decided to take a break. Besides, I did knock first, but I guess you didn't hear me.  
-And you came to see me because...? It better be important or I swear I'll...  
-Let's not forget that this is MY yard where you're training at, located at MY house, and it was MY dad whom built you the chamber with MY help. So, I can go wherever, whenever I want to; so watch your tongue mister, before I kick you out like a garbage you are!-which made Vegeta a bit intimidated-Anyway, my birthday is coming up on August 26th, and I thought it would be polite of me to invite you as well (of course, she had another reason for wanting to see him so badly), but now I see it was a big waste of my time.  
-And why knowing that should be important to me?  
-Well, here on Earth, there is a custom that people give presents to the celebrated one. I just wanted to give you a head start so you would have plenty of time to buy me something or whatever...-then she blushed-So be there or don't care!-while she closed her eyes, lifted her chin madly, and walked away.

Vegeta was both pissed off and surprised by her attitude, and decided to take a break after all that had happened. The heat was definitely getting to him and made him to lose any interest in continuing with his training for the rest of the day. So, he went inside the mansion to take a cold, long shower. There was a tall mirror in the bathroom, and after finishing his refreshing shower, he stood in front of it, inspecting his bruised back. Bulma was walking down the corridor still furious at Vegeta for shouting at her like that, when, all of a sudden, she felt like taking a leak, so she headed towards the bathroom. Distracted with so much anger in her mind, she opened the door without even knocking first, when she shockingly realized the impact of her action. There he stood, fully naked in front of her, with a surprised faced, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. Just then, she noticed that his man-hood started rising, which to Vegeta's horror, he could't control. She also couldn't stop but looking at it, getting wet and horny.

-WOMAN! ARE YOU INSANE?!-Vegeta yelled furiously-First you come into the gravity chamber and almost get yourself killed, and now you march in just like that, without caring if anyone is in here or not! What the f*** is the matter with you today?! I understand this is your house, but what if it had been one of your parents instead of me standing here naked right now? Get a hold of yourself, damn it!-however, Bulma couldn't respond to him just yet; after snapping out of it and not knowing how to explain herself, she just forced herself to laugh:  
-Hi-Hi-Hi! My bad!-then she ran away quickly before Vegeta could yell at her anymore.  
-Foolish woman!-the prince said to himself, while blushing more.

Afterwards the extremely shy prince rapidly put some clothes on and hurried in his room. Bulma also rushed into her room, locking the door behind her; then she laid down on her soft bed, as she started thinking of the events which occurred earlier:

"Indeed, what the heck is wrong with me today? No matter what I try, I just can't stop thinking about him. I even made that lame excuse and invited him to my birthday party only to see him more. Despite that he actually sort of lives here, I rarely see him... Oh great, now he's probably thinking that I'm desperately trying to get his attention on me. Well, screw him! I'm in love with Yamcha, and we're finally starting to have a normal relationship, which could lead to a wedding soon. I can't ruin all that, just because that arrogant fool of a Saiyan turns me on."

In his room, Vegeta was also laying in his bed in deep thoughts:

"I can't believe that woman! Why is she so desperate on getting my attention, when she's dating an unworthy womanizer like that? Does she have some sort of weird feelings towards me? Like I care...I have far more important things to do than to think about her. I still haven't managed to become a Super Saiyan, and that clown Kakarot is probably out there training even in this moment with his son, getting stronger by the day. And now there's another Super Saiyan out there, and he's just a teenager. A rotten teenager already surpassed me...Damn it all!

As we leave both of them alone, we can only wonder, how on Earth will these two really end up together? Find out more only on the next exciting part!


	2. Chapter 2

The days were passing by rapidly while the summer got hotter and hotter. After the event in the bathroom, Vegeta and Bulma avoided seeing each other as much as possible; Bulma either stayed in her lab all day working on something or she was on a date with Yamcha while Vegeta, of course, spent all his time in the gravity chamber training.

One day, however, the prince of all Saiyans overdid his training and caused a massive explosion to the ship, completely destroying it as well as severely injuring himself. As soon as they heard the explosion, Bulma and Yamcha immediately rushed outside to the scene while Bulma became surprisingly extremely worried about Vegeta's well-being after she saw him lying on the ground unconscious. She told, or better yet, ordered, Yamcha to take Vegeta in the emergency room and while the prince was out cold for days, she stood by his side all day long, not leaving him for a second( this event actually happened in DBZ episode 124: Z Warriors Prepare). Yamcha became very suspicious about Bulma's true feelings towards the prince and he actually got worried that Vegeta might steal her away from him so he decided that it was time to make his next move. Bulma also got very confused while nursing Vegeta back to health, and asked herself why was she so worried about him in the first place.

"I can't believe how frightened I got about the thought of losing him."-Bulma thought while walking around the nursery room irritated while Vegeta was still unconscious recovering-But why? Why do I care about him so much? Sure, he turns me on, but I feel there's more to it than that. But what could possibly make me have any feelings towards this brutal Saiyan? We have nothing in common other than we're both very stubborn and take no for an answer. I really must be out of my mind for liking this ruthless killer. Who knows how many thousands or even millions of souls he murdered? Yet he seems so peaceful when he's asleep, so innocent."-then she stopped in front of Vegeta's bed and stroked his left cheek tenderly-"Goku did tell me that if was mainly Frieza's fault for Vegeta turning out this way so I guess he does deserve a second chance. He must be feeling so lonely for being one of the last survivors of his race. But what do I care, he's not my problem? He's a fully grown-up man, he can more than enough take care of himself! Yet, here I am, worried sick about his well-being while my boyfriend is outside wondering why am I so addicted to this Saiyan. I wish I knew the answer...No, no, no!-she thought angrily and confused while backing away from Vegeta-I can't have feelings for another man, I can't do this to Yamcha! Yamcha was always there for me, well almost always; but none the less, we've been through so much together, we care for each other, he is my first and only boyfriend, the first ever person with whom I made love with, the dearest person to me next to my parents, while I barely started to know Vegeta better. But ever since Vegeta came into my life, even when I'm with Yamcha, all I think about is him, wondering what is he doing, is he ok, is he hurt? I'm starting to wonder, even after what we've been though, is Yamcha really the one for me?"

More days flew right by until one day, Vegeta came to his senses; he suddenly opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in the ship anymore, but in a strange room lying in a bed with a medical tube attached to his body and covered with bandages. But he was even more surprised to see Bulma next to him sitting on a chair and fallen fast asleep on the table.

"She really does care about me after all..".-Vegeta thought while staring at her-"I wonder what is really going on her mind, if she has any real feelings towards me? Too bad I can't read minds... or can I? Back on Namek, Kakarot found out everything that has happened to his bald friend on that planet by simply putting his hand on his friend's head. Who says I can't do the same, since I trained as much as he did prior his arrival on Namek? Not even he knew he could do that, so I might have also unknowingly developed such a technique."-then Vegeta reached out his right hand and placed it on Bulma's head as careful as possible not wanting to wake her up; he then closed his eyes and concentrated real hard on her unconscious mind.

Suddenly, after a few moments, thousands of images rolled through his head like a movie projection showing everything about Bulma's past: her first meeting with Goku, Oolong, Master Roshi, Yamcha and the others, their many adventures in gathering the Dragon Balls, the events on various World Martial Arts Tournament...As Vegeta went deeper into her thoughts he also found out about her first time with Yamcha which pissed him off terribly, but he became even more infuriated at Master Roshi, who was always all over Bulma and saw her naked countless times, not to mention the fact that Bulma also sometimes willingly showed her private parts to others when she was young to get something in exchange. Vegeta got sick and tired of the images and started concentrating on the part of the brain where the emotions are generated, which interested him the most. And there they were, Bulma's true feelings towards the prince of all Saiyans, feelings that she couldn't bare to admit not even to herself. Afterwards, Vegeta took his hand off of Bulma's head placing it back on the bed and started thinking. He was having a hard time processing all the images he just saw, so he tried to forget about them and concentrated on the received emotions instead.

"She's quite an outstanding woman; I've never met anyone like her before."-Vegeta thought-"I can't imagine what she sees in that insect called Yamcha. She most definitely deserves more, a more loyal and royal person...a person like me. I'm sure that my genes combined with hers would result a half Saiyan offspring of a high-class, much stronger than Goku's kid, Gohan. Hmph...it doesn't matter right now. She may be the hottest woman I laid my eyes on up until now, still she's nothing but a mere distraction for me. My main goal is to regain my lost pride by becoming a Super Saiyan and surpass Kakarot once and for all. And by accomplishing that, I will become the most powerful warrior in the entire Universe., just like I was always meant to be "-then the prince eagerly stood up from the bed and went outside the corridor as silently he could, not wanting to wake up Bulma and give her any explanations.

Afterwards, the prince began searching Mr. Briefs throughout the Capsule Corp. and once he found him, he demanded him to fix his destroyed gravity chamber as soon as possible. But Mr. Briefs had anticipated Vegeta's demand and while the prince was recovering, he already built him a new one. Vegeta couldn't be happier and immediately entered the ship, as he turned the gravity up to 350G and commenced his training even though he was still covered with bandages. Meanwhile, Bulma was having a bad dream where Yamcha was cheating on her again, when all of a sudden, she woke up, only to see that the bed besides her was empty. She became very nervous at the sight and went straight to her parents to ask them if they knew where Vegeta was. It was then, she found out from her father that Vegeta started training again despite not being completely healed yet, at which Bulma became more furious than ever at the prince, however, she couldn't talk him out from doing so. In the end she gave up and went back on focusing on his relationship with Yamcha, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop herself from thinking about the prince of Saiyans.

The end of August was approaching, while Bulma could hardly wait to see what Vegeta's present will be, although she tried not to have high expectations from him. And she was right by doing so, cause one week before her birthday was coming up, Vegeta took the ship and flew into space for an unknown reason. Bulma was quite devastated to see him leave all so sudden like that, but managed her best to keep herself calm in front of her parents, especially in front of Yamcha, who was the happiest person to see Vegeta leave, hoping that he would stay gone for good. By this point, Bulma gave up all hopes of her and Vegeta getting together as she could not believe how less he cared about her.

With Vegeta out of the picture and Yamcha planning to make his next move, indeed, the chances of Bulma and Vegeta getting together is very slim. What can possibly twist their chances in their favor? Find out only by reading the next part!


	3. Chapter 3

The big day has arrived; it was August 26th and there was a big party held at the Brief's residence. The party was held outside in the garden which was decorated accordingly. Bulma invited a lot of her high school and university friends over and they were all having a blast, remembering the good old days when they were young and living a careless life with no worries. Of course, Yamcha and some of the rest of the Z gang were also there: Puar, Oolong, Chi Chi, Ox-King, Master Roshi and his turtle, Krillin, who stated that he couldn't contact Goku, Gohan and Piccolo who were off training who knows where and nor Tien and Chiaotzu for that matter. Of course, Bulma was sad for not having Goku and the others at her party but she was more sad about someone else not being present there.

It soon became night to everyone's relief as the weather got cooler and it was time to open the presents. Bulma received all sorts of neat gifts from her friends, from perfumes, jewelry, new dresses, to the latest books about science and laboratory equipment. But one peculiar gift got her attention: it was a small black box covered with a white ribbon. As she slowly unwrapped it, she noticed that the box was actually made from some sort of metal which weighted at least 10 grams. Bulma was very curious what could it be in it, so she rapidly opened it only to see the most beautiful pair of golden circle earrings she ever saw in her life which seemed to actually glow as if they were fluorescent or something. "Wow, Yamcha really outdone himself this time."-she thought to herself smiling, then she took them out of the box and hurried inside the house to try them on. She was so excited, she didn't even bother to turn the lights on in the living room, as there was enough light shining in from outside the yard where the party was held. She stood in front of the mirror and as she took the earrings out, she noticed they were indeed somewhat glowing beautifully in the dark which was both fascinating and strange. "These can't be made out of gold, gold doesn't glow in the dark, but they're nonetheless beautiful."-so she hurried and took off her old earrings and put on the new ones. She was very pleased at the sight in the mirror as the earrings made her look impeccable. She was smiling to herself with joy and could hardly wait to thank Yamcha for the outstanding gift, when all of a sudden, a voice from behind her startled her:

-I see you like them.-an unexpected familiar voice said behind her.  
-Vegeta?-she asked surprised, then she turned around and saw a black silhouette in the dark, and as the silhouette approached her, the lights shining in from outside revealed that the person was indeed the man who called himself the prince of all Saiyans-When did you get back? I didn't hear you landing...  
-I wanted to surprise you so I landed in a forrest nearby. I...I apologize if I startled you.-however, Bulma was rather astonished by Vegeta's unusual behaviour.  
-Are you sure you're THE Vegeta and not some mind controlling alien parasite inside him?-at which Vegeta blushed, but didn't reply-It's OK, don't worry about it.-she continued eventually-But did you really buy these for me?  
-Well, I haven't actually brought them.  
-You stole them?!  
-No, of course not!  
-Oh my gosh, please tell me you didn't kill someone for them!  
-KILL?! Listen up woman! When I kill someone, I make sure I have at least one good reason for doing so.  
-Oh yeah, I'm sure you had a terrific reason for killing all those Namekians not so long ago.  
-Of course I did. They wouldn't tell me where the Dragon Ball was so I forced it out of them. Whether I enjoyed doing it or not, well, that's another question.-at which Vegeta began smirking-Anyway, these aren't actually golden earrings as you might have noticed; they're made out of a much-much more valuable metal. It is called Rosat and it is the rarest and most valuable metal in the galaxy. It can only be found on a certain planet called Tasle, which I might add, is very far from here. I personally searched and found enough amount of metal and had it turned them into earrings by a local while I gave the leftovers to him.  
-Wow, so you're a nice guy after all.-Bulma added teasingly-You're a nice guy but usually behaving bad.  
-Just shut it! I only wanted to show you my gratitude for letting me staying at your house for the time being. I don't like to be pitied so I repaid you by giving you something VERY valuable in exchange.  
-Gee, thanks a lot. I feel much better now knowing that you felt obliged to gave me these earrings. Vegeta, a present should be given to someone only if you really mean it and not because you have to.  
-I knew this was a bad idea! I'm going back in space where I can train in peace.-and just when he turned and started to leave outside, Bulma realized she did not want him to leave her again. -Please, don't go! I really like them; they're very beautiful. Thank you very much.  
-Don't mention it.-Vegeta replied with a pleased smirk, then he disappeared into the dark.

Bulma knew she managed to convince Vegeta not go back into space again, so she felt relieved. She then looked at herself in the mirror for one last time, smiled with joy and headed outside in the garden. The party was still going on, the music was playing out loud, many of Bulma's friends were dancing to the beat, her father was discussing with some of Bulma's nerdy colleagues from work about scientific stuff, while her mother was serving the guests with food and drinks. Master Roshi, of course, was trying his best to get some attention from the females, so he mingled in the crowd and as he danced around, on many occasions he ACCIDENTALLY touched many of the women's buttocks. But after a while, the women found out about his true intentions and that he was a pervert, so Master Roshi got slammed on the face by everyone one of them until his entire face got red like a cherry. Eventually, Master Roshi gave up on his plans and sat down at the round table where the rest of the Z gang was, who were laughing their buts off. Bulma, of course, also started laughing at Master Roshi's never-ending pervertism, but suddenly, something got her attention. She saw Vegeta making his appearance, who set down next to the Z gang as well, with a can of beer in his hand. Bulma so wanted to join her Z friends, especially Vegeta, when all of a sudden, she was told by one of her girlfriend that Yamcha wanted Bulma to meet him inside her room. At the table where the Z gang was sitting, Krillin and the others couldn't help but notice Vegeta actually joining them. Unfortunately, Krillin was already quite drunk, so he foolishly began teasing Vegeta.

-Wow, Vegeta!-he started while hiccupping a few times-I didn't knew you were a party type guy. The next thing you'll tell me is that you also like to dance. Well, Vegeta? Let me see you shake it, shake it!-then Krillin stood up from the table and started shaking his butt back and forth in a perv manner.  
-Now listen up you bald-headed buffoon!-while Vegeta also stood up from the table and grabbed Krillin's shirt angrily-I don't like to party and I certainly don't like YOU. As soon as I ascend to a Super Saiyan I shall destroy the androids, defeat and kill Kakarot and after I'm finished with him you're next.-at which as drunk Krillin may have been, he swallowed hard-just then, Bulma suddenly showed up running outside from the house extremely happy towards the guests in the garden while she shouted with joy:  
-Guess what everyone? Yamcha just asked me to be his wife!-at which everyone started congratulating her, however one particular person became very pissed off when hearing the news and immediately left the table without anyone noticing.

Later, we see Vegeta in the gravity ship located nearby in a forest punching and kicking the air madly at super speed. This time, however, the gravity wasn't turned on at all as he wasn't really in the mood to train, he was only blowing off some steam while cursing to himself out loud:

-Damn it all to hell! Just when I actually decided to give a chance to a possible future relationship with that woman, that low life insect decided to propose to her. And she looked really happy when she told us the news...Hmph! And here I thought she would choose me over him anytime. From what I understand from reading her mind is that she and Yamcha know each other from way back and have some sort of strong connection with each other. If only I have met her a bit earlier...This is just plain stupid! I am the stronger one, that prick doesn't stand a chance against me, so I should be the one who gets the girl. Why, if I didn't have any dignity, I would just take her by force into space and screw her. Maybe I will too...-when all of a sudden, he realized that he wasn't alone anymore-And what do you want, BLUEE?-he asked with a smirk without turning around to see who it was.  
-I...I came to make a...proposition to you M...Mr. Vegeta.-the other person mumbled frightened who was none other than Puar.  
-Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! And what could possibly a floating blue pussy cat offer me?  
-I...I can offer you...BULMA.-when, all of a sudden, Vegeta's face became serious.  
-And what makes you think I want her?  
-I saw you at the table, how pissed off you became when Bulma told us about Yamcha proposing to her, how you angrily left the table. And it doesn't take a genius to see that Bulma also cares for you a lot. She might like you more than you think.  
-Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you this instant for having the guts to come here with these preposterous insinuations?  
-Because...because if I disappear without a trace just like that, Yamcha and everyone else will immediately suspect a hot-tempered person like you and have Goku kill so you can say bye-bye to becoming the "legendary" Super Saiyan.-Puar answered firmly.  
-Ok, I'm listening.-Vegeta said while squeezing his right fist madly-How do you plan to make Bulma choose me over that blasted Yamcha?  
-First of all, you will start going out with a woman, thus making Bulma jealous. Then, after a short while, I will make my move and trick them.  
-That doesn't sound too promising.  
-Trust me, it will work. Either way, I don't think you have as much experience in this as I do.  
-You're quite right.-Vegeta responded with a smirk.-If it was up to me, I would just kill that Yamcha and steal Bulma away from him and all this within a second if I didn't have to worry about Kakarot's wrath afterward. But tell me something! Why are you so interested in breaking them up in the first place? Isn't Bulma like your friend or something?  
-And that's mainly the reason why I'm doing that. Yamcha will never be able to hold himself back from flirting with other girls, he's kinda like Master Roshi but not that worse. If Bulma marries him, she will only get hurt and be devastated later on.  
-You said mainly. What is your other reason if I might ask?  
-I guess I'm also a bit jealous myself. Not that me and Yamcha could ever be together, it's sort of a friend jealousy type I guess, meaning he won't hang out with me as much if he marries her or someone else.  
-All right. We have a deal then. But that other woman better be a lot hotter than Bulma or it will never work.  
-Oh, don't worry, she's mega-hot.

Two unexpected characters, a cat and a Saiyan made a deal to break Yamcha and Bulma up for good and have Vegeta to have Bulma to himself. Will their plan work? Find out on the next exciting part of "Choosing the Right!


End file.
